A Chance to Change
by Namikaze Inoue Orihime
Summary: When Konoha is destroyed, somehow, Naruto manages to get to the past. Will he suceed, or will he fail to save Konoha? When the future depends on him, and the burden's too big, his friends are ready to help him.
1. Chapter 1

_A Chance to Change-Prologue_

**Hi everyone, this is my first story ever, so bear with me. All reviews will be appreciated! Enjoy the story!**

Naruto's POV

I walked through the remnants of what used to be Konoha. I can't believe that they chose today to attack. The first to fall victim is Hinata. She shielded me from Sasuke's first attack. Then, slowly, everyone fall victim to the invasion. Everyone that is very important to me. I was one of the last who survived. I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, everyone. I was eating ramen at Ichikaru when it happened. I wish I was there. Maybe things wouldn't be the way it is now. I prayed for this to just be a bad dream; the one that disappears when I woke up, and I can see the faces of my friends, my sensei and my family again. It was then I felt a kunai to my side. I winced in pain._** "Is that all you got, Kit?" **_Kyuubi sneers.

"_Well, you have a solution, fur ball? Cause I'm all ears!"_ I retorted. Sometimes Kyuubi can be such a hassle…..

_**"Well, I had a solution, but hang on!Jikan no genkai o yaburu!"**_

The only thing I saw before blacking out was Sasuke standing between the rubbles. My only thought is _'I will bring you back, Sasuke-teme. I promise.'_

*Sniffle* I think I overdid it. So, what do you guys think? Should I make it more dramatic or should I reduce the drama? Well, that's it for now!

Naruto: Uh, some reviews would be nice, as well as some ramen.

Jikan no genkai o yaburu= Break the Boundaries of Time


	2. Chapter 2- A New Beginning

_A Chance to Change- A New Beginning_

**Hi everyone! It's me, Inoue! Today I'm with the second chapter of Chance to Change! **

…**..I have absolutely nothing to say, so, on to the story**!

Naruto's POV

I woke up as some sunlight entered my eyes. I blinked. Once. Twice. The village didn't fade away. I was trying to convince myself that this was just a genjutsu and the village was already destroyed to rubbles. I bit my lip and pinched my cheeks. Nothing happened. I have to get a **word **about this to Kyuubi._" Hey fur ball. What happened?"_ I asked him in the back of my head. _**"I sent you to the past to fix everything, dobe. I don't want you to die. You die, I die. Remember? I'm not being generous to you, kit." **_He glowered._" How do you send me to the past?"_ I raised one eyebrow quizzically at him. I don't understand. He chuckled dryly._**" I used the**__** Jikan no genkai o yaburu no jutsu at you to send you to the past. Just ask the Sandaime about it. I will rest for now, kit."**_ I groaned_." You're very lazy, fur ball…."_ And I was 'greeted' by a "hey!" . _**" I wasted a lot of energy in that one attack! Besides, I already did my job, whiskers. Do the rest yourselves. Bye, kit."**_ I mentally cursed. He never ceases to annoy me. But I actually enjoy his company as much as I don't admit it. Just as I stopped my little train of thought…. I saw Sasuke." S-Sasuke? Is that you?" I choked that part out. Part of me wanted to hug him, while a part of me wanted to kill him for destroying Konoha. I just stood there; frozen.

Sasuke's POV

Seriously! What the Hell is wrong with usuratonkachi?! Of course it is me!" Yeah, dobe, this is me. What are you staring at?" He answered with" N-nothing. How's the mission?'

I inwardly groaned. "Fine. Tora the cat is somehow afraid of me." I stated proudly. He answers with a blush," Oh, I see…. See you later, Sasuke!" I ran a train of thoughts._ First, she didn't call me teme, Second, we got another Hinata…., Third, I gotta get him go to the hospital. He is acting weird today…._

Naruto's POV

I saw Sasuke catching up to me. He said," Usuratonkachi, what is wrong with you today? You did not call me teme or something inappropriate. Why's that?" I gulped, making a mental list of the Worst case scenarios. Damn. It's gonna be a long…day…

….DUN…DUN…DUN!

Cliffhanger! It seemed like smart Sasuke traced the clues of Naruto's poor acting skills. What will he say on this? Will Naruto tell the truth? Find out next chapter!

Naruto: Oh man, not good. Reviews, everyone…before teme interrogates me….

Sasuke: I heard that !

Naruto: Oh, Crud. Review to save me from SASUKE-TEME!


	3. Chapter 3-Secrets Revealed

_A Chance to Change-Secrets Revealed_

Disclaimer: I forgot to include this but I don't own Naruto. I just own the copy of it.

Hi everyone! I was just recovering from another baking accident….Never mind!

I should call Kyuubi Kurama from now on…So, everyone having a good day? Oh, me too. On to the story!

Naruto's POV

I gulped. Should I tell Sasuke that I was from the future? I stopped my train of thought as he spoke sternly," Tell me the truth, Usuratonkachi…"I spoke back" I won't tell. You won't believe me anyway…." I trailed off…again. I saw his face flash a look of anger and defiance. "Usuratonkachi , tell me." I got pissed of and blabbed on." I'm from the future." Sasuke just looked at me." Seriously?" _**"Kit, you shouldn't blab about it…."**_ Came Kyuubi's menacing voice._'I can't help it, fur ball..'. _But my little 'conversation' with fur ball got cut short…by teme. "Tell me the truth, Naruto. Is this some kind of prank?" He raised one of his eyebrows. "I just told you the truth, idiot, or did you not listen to me?" I said, killer intent dripping from my voice. He gulped, and unconsciously took a step backwards. I snarled. "I told you the truth, Uchiha Sasuke, are you asking for a fight?" I transformed into my bijuu form. His face dripped with sweat, after seeing me. "This is one prank, right?" He said. I lost control of Kurama and blacked out.

When I was awake, I saw Sasuke in the hospital bed across me. Sakura said, " Oh, look Kakashi-sensei…it's awake!"

I stood and turned to my kyuubi mode. "I never loved you, Haruno Sakura, No one recognized me as a person, they called me it. I am not Kyuubi and Kyuubi isn't me. I have feelings and all of you have destroyed it. You cried because you lost your clan. Be grateful at least you have been loved by them! Meanwhile, I don't have any parents to be loved, villagers and shinobis regarding me kyuubi. I just used my mask of happiness everytime you insulted me, Haruno Sakura, and yet you do not realize it; the pain I've been keeping for years." I paused and tears dripped." YOU DON'T KNOW REAL PAIN! YOUR PAIN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE! OODAMA RASENGAN!"

Sakura's POV

I…Is it real? I….I've been hurting him all along?

Sasuke's POV

As much as I don't want to admit it, he..he was right… I have been loved, while he never… Why do I feel guilty?

Kakashi's POV

W-What a powerful Killer Intent…. R-Rasengan? The one Minato-sensei has? I-Is he his…SON?

Normal POV

Their thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's rasengan forming. "S-Shit!" Kakashi said. " LOOK OUT EVERYONE! THAT IS A VERY POWERFUL JUT-" He was interrupted again by Naruto's Oodama rasengan heading at their direction.

"*BOOM!*"

**CLIFFHANGER! So what do you guys think? Do I make Naruto way too powerful? **

**Kakashi: Review… If you want us to live….**

**~Inoue**


	4. Chapter 4

_A Chance to Change_

**Chapter 4 is up. Hi everyone. I am an amateur so bear with me, okay?**

**Disclaimer: If I own it, why do I write this?**

XoX

Normal POV

Yamato managed to come and compress Naruto's rage, however, he managed to injure Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kakashi's injuries are minor, but unfortunately, Sasuke and Sakura's injuries are major.

1 week after that incident…

Naruto greeted Kakashi ."Hi, sensei…". He looked at his eyes and saw something unbelieveable. Naruto hushed kakashi. "Keep it a secret." Kakashi-sensei, you can keep it a secret, right?". Kakashi snorted and answered."I'm not like Ino…"

Somewhere in Konoha….

*sneeze* "I wonder who mentioned my name…." Ino said.

XoX

Short chapter, eh? I'm just not in the mood. Review, I guess?

~Inoue


End file.
